El Corazón de Papá
by Muffliat0
Summary: Amor, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, puedes confiarme cualquier cosa, posiblemente me altere en un inicio si es algo malo, pero ten por seguro, que siempre serás mi orgullo, mi más grande amor, tú siempre serás el corazón de papá. Esta Viñeta es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la páginade FB "Drinny All The Way".


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola de nuevo, aquí, disfrutando del tiempo libre :)

Esta Viñeta es parte del evento semanal del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

Se despertó un poco más tarde ese día, había sido chantajeado por su hija para que pidiera unos días en el trabajo, no lo comprendía, la veía todos los días por la mañana y jugaba con ella un rato después de que llegaba del trabajo, no entendía la presión por que descansara.

Su hija, que tenía siete años, era lo que los demás solían decir una hermosura, la mayoría creía que tenía sangre Veela, por supuesto que no lo era, sólo había adquirido los mejores genes de su madre y los mejores de él.

—Papá –lo llamó, desde el jardín, moviendo los brazos desesperadamente, se apareció junto a ella, asustando a su esposa, que lo golpeó.

—Draco ¿qué te he dicho de eso? –le golpeó suavemente el brazo.

—Lo lamento, pero por la forma desesperada en que blandía los brazos, pensé que era algo de vida o muerte –sonrió, observando a su hija.

—Ven, vamos a jugar.

—Cariño, no sería mala idea en que me dejaras jugar de vez en cuando con tu madre ¿no? –observó a su esposa.

—No –lo jaló aprisa hasta el laberinto que habían creado por petición de la niña.

—M—

Draco regresó más que agotado hasta su casa, después de un juego extrañó, le tocó ser la pareja de baile de la señora Caramel, la dragona de peluche de su hija, y su compañero a la hora del té, después de ello, la niña quiso lecciones para aprender a volar.

—Creo que estás más ocupado ahora que cuando estás en el trabajo –sonrió Ginny.

—Lo sé, lo que no sé es porqué me hizo pedir unos días libres del trabajo, siempre juego con ella, por muy cansado que llegue.

Su esposa hizo un mohín, que intentó disimular, así que realmente había una razón que nadie le había comentado, eso le hizo sentirse traicionado.

—Ginevra –la llamó cuando la pelirroja se dio media vuelta.

—Sí, Draco ¿qué ocurre?

—Cuando decidimos estar juntos por el resto de nuestros días al salir de Hogwarts, y más aún cuando me dijiste que esperabas un hijo mío, prometimos que no habría secretos, que todo lo referente a ella me lo dirías, y ahora no lo estás haciendo.

—Cuando hicimos ese juramento, cariño, no pensábamos en que nuestra hija tendría una personalidad y sería algo más que nuestras expectativas ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Eso no resuelve el conflicto de este momento.

—Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero bien, lo haré, y si le comentas algo, un moco murciélago será lo más leve que te haré.

—Ya dime que pasa con ella.

—Fue con Victoire a jugar, Fleur las llevó a no sé dónde, salió al tema tu nombre, y a tu hija le dijeron que eras un mortífago y que los mortífagos se caracterizaban por ser crueles y sin sentimientos, que lo más seguro es que no le quisieras como ella dice.

—Malditos mocosos –bufó enfadado.

—Le dijeron que tú no eras capaz de hacer algo por ella, así que le dije que no era verdad, que tú la amas más que nada y ella dijo que si por ella eras capaz incluso de no ir a trabajar y –levantó las manos, señalándolo –aquí estás, con dos semanas de permiso porque tu hija te lo pidió.

Se quedó serio, por un momento cuando su hija le pidió que pasara unos días con ella se vio tentado a negarse a ello, pero no había muchas cosas que pudiera negarle a su hija, hasta el momento, sólo le había prohibido decir lo guapo que le parecía el hijo de Potter, eso y que se acercara a cualquier niño que le pareciera guapo o lindo.

—Creo que regresaré con ella.

—Si le dices algo, te juro que…

—No le diré nada –regresó hasta su esposa y la besó suavemente –sigo creyendo que la procreamos en el aula de Encantamientos en esa reunión de alumnos –le sonrió, haciendo que su esposa cerrara los ojos divertida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Fue en la cocina de Ron –se encogió de hombros.

—No, yo…

—Draco, en la reunión de ex alumnos ya estaba embarazada.

—Y me lo ocultaste –soltó fingiendo indignación.

—En ese caso, fue en el cuarto de tus padres aquella…

—Ya, ve con ella –soltó divertida.

—Bien, bien –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó rumbo a su hija.

—M—

Draco observó desde la puerta que daba al patio trasero a su esposa y a su hija, que estaban hablando de algo, la niña se acercó a su madre y le dio un pequeño beso, haciéndole sonreír a él.

No había nada que amara en el mundo más que a esa mujer y esa pequeña niña, estar con Ginevra le hacía darse cuenta que había hecho las cosas bien, dejarla cuando pensó que había ganado Voldemort, regresar a luchar cuando vieron que Potter seguía vivo, ir a buscarla después de ser absuelto, volver al colegio sólo para estar con ella, graduarse y pedirle matrimonio, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Todo eso les había hecho llegar a tener una hija fabulosa, un matrimonio perfecto, no había nada que deseara más en la vida que lo que tenía.

—Hola –las saludó, pero la niña desvió la vista –dime ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mamá me dijo que tenía que ser honesta contigo del porqué te pedí que no fueras a trabajar.

—Cariño, sé lo fabuloso que puedo ser y lo difícil que puede llegar a ser dejarme marchar, pero…

—Quería saber que tanto eres capaz de hacer por mí –hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, cariño, que bueno que fue dejar de trabajar y no que matara a alguien.

—Ya te deshaces de las arañas –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto, se requiere mucho valor –sonrió.

—Perdón –se disculpó.

—Amor, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, puedes confiarme cualquier cosa, posiblemente me altere en un inicio si es algo malo, pero ten por seguro, que siempre serás mi orgullo, mi más grande amor, tú siempre serás el corazón de papá.


End file.
